Spirits Father's Day
by TitanKardinal
Summary: This is a little story i wrote about Vlad, Allyssa, and Allyssa's friend Genevieve on Father'd day. That's pretty much it.


**This is just a short...(sortof rushed) story i wrote today about Vlad and his adopted Daughter Allyssa and her best friend Genevieve who Vlad is also looking after. I'd like to thank TitanDragonfire for letting me borrow Genevieve before she even used her in a fanfiction... unless she wrote one that i don't know about. anyways. enjoy.**

* * *

It was the morning of the third Sunday of June. The night before Vlad had been up very late working on his ghostly expiriments. Little did he he know Allyssa had also been working very late the same night. Not on ghosts, but on something more important. She and her best friend Genevieve were in the kitchen setting up breakfast, Gen cooking and Lyss decorating the table.

"Are you sure Mr. Masters will like all this?" Genevieve asked her friend.

"Of corse he will!" Allyssa said placing three roses in the vase on the table, one was red, one was pink and one was white. One flower for each person, The white one for Allyssa, The red one for Genevieve and the pink one for Vlad who was the closest thing they had to a father at this time.

"Should we go wake the vampire?" Genevieve asked turning from her pancakes on the stove.

"In a minute." Allyssa said grabbing one of her wrapped gifts, one was wrapped in green paper with gold ribbon, the other rapped in red paper with indigo ribbon. She ran down to the basement and opened the ghost portal. "Let's see, I think these are the coordinates." She said to herself. She attached a note to the gift and walked to the edge of the portal.

She held the gift out and it fell through the ecto plasm and the door closed. Allyssa ran back upstairs to the kitchen where Gen was setting down breakfast.

"Okay" Allyssa said. "We can wake Vampy now."

Gen smiled and nodded grabbing her gift which had been wrapped the opposite way of Allyssa's. The two girls ran upstairs to Vlad's room and quickly silenced their giggles as they neared his door.

"Is the coast clear?" Allyssa asked.

Gen's upper body went intangable and she looked through Vlad's door, seeing him asleep in bed. She pulled back out and nodded to her friend. Allyssa nodded back and Gen waved her hand over the door nob and the lock clicked open, letting the door slide open silently.

The two girls tiptoed over to Vlad's bed and sat down on either side of him. They set their gifts to the side and leaned close to his face.

"WAKE UP!" They shouted at the same time.

"AAAHH!" Vlad screamed in surprise as he woke up and fell through the bed.

Allyssa laughed and looked up at Gen. This was a little joke that she pulled on Vlad's birthday, or on christmas. She had always wondered what would happen if there was someone on each side of Vlad to prevent him from falling off the edge of his bed. Well now they knew.

"Does he do that normally?" Gen asked with a smile.

"No, he usually falls off the edge, but I guess since there was someone on both sides the only way to go was down." Allyssa laughed.

"And to what do I owe this joyouse awakening?" Vlad said floating up in the sheets.

"Happy Father's day!" Genevieve said quickly. Allyssa sighed as her friend spoiled her chance to make some rediculose coments trying to get Vlad to remember the date.

"Really? It's Father's day already?" Vlad said and looked at his callender. "Well what do you know? It really is."

"Well duh, why else would Genevieve scream WAKE UP in your ears?" Allyssa joked.

"For fun." Vlad said.

"Oh… Yeah, your right." Allyssa laughed.

"We made you gifts." Genevieve said holding her present out to Vlad.

"Is it a remote to turn you two off so I can get a decent sleep every now and then?" Vlad asked taking the package with a slight grin.

"Now why would we give you something like that?" Allyssa laughed. Vlad pushed his daughter over playfully and opened Genevieve's gift. Inside was three paintings. The first one was of Vlad's castle with the surrounding fields and such. The second one was of his cabin in the mountains with the forest, mountains and even the river behind. And the last painting was of Vlad with his two 'Children' Allyssa and Genevieve.

"Why thank you Genevieve" Vlad said stroking the girl's vibrant dark blue hair. He then noticed there was something else in the wrapping. He picked up two plush dolls. One that looked like Gen and one that looked like Maddie. "I think I'm a little too old to play with dolls." Vlad said looking at the two plush toys.

"Never said you had to play with them." Gen said

"Yeah, they're just for show. OPEN MINE NOW!"Allyssa said bouncing up and down on Vlad's bed.

"Alrigh alright! Calm down!" Vlad pulled open the wraping of Allyssa's gift and found a hand swen green quilt with gold edging. It had Vlad's name sewn across it in gold cursive print. Folded inside were two more plush toys, one that looked like Allyssa and one that looked like Vlad.

"See? Now you have a family of plushes!" Allyssa said, still bouncing. Vlad smiled and set the toys aside and admired the paintings and the quilt. He ran his hand over the writing that said 'Vladimere' and then set the gifts aside.

"Thank you very much girls, but i…" Vlad was interrupted by Genevieve.

"Time for breakfast Mr. Masters!" Gen grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his bed.

"Wait! Can't I get dressed first?" Vlad asked as Gen dragged him out the door.

"Nope!" Allyssa answered and pushed him from behind.

After breakfast Vlad asked the girls what they wanted to do that day, while holding the pink rose by the stem.

"Don't ask us," Genevieve said.

"It's your day!" Allyssa smiled.

Vlad felt warm inside and stood from the table. "Well let me get dressed and then I'll tell you what I want to do."

The girls grinned at eachother and ran up to their rooms to dress themselves. After they had all changed Vlad had announced that he wanted to go for a drive around the area. The girls figured no doubt they'd stop in green bay to see the stadium.

Sure enough they went strait to Green Bay. There was a game playing and Vlad had bought tickets. Really good tickets. Genevieve was the least bit interested in the Masters' amusment in the game so she just wore her head phones, listening to the song that Cody had written for her.

She looked over to Allyssa who was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"GEN LIKES CODY! GEN LIKES CODY! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAAAH NAH!" she teased.

"Cut it out!" she pushed Allyssa.

"Make me!"

"ALLYSSA! STOP IT!"

"_FIREFLY! COULD YOU SHINE YOUR LIGHT?_" Allyssa sang to the words of Cody's song.

"STOP THAT ALLYSSA!"

"TOUCH DOWN!" Vlad shouted as his team scored.

After the game the three went out to dinner and got their beloved steak. Allyssa got her's rare as usual, BIG and juicy. It was amazing how such a small girl could eat so much. Genevieve got hers well done.

"Wimp" Allyssa said and poked her friend in the arm.

"Shut up Vampire." Genevieve said.

Vlad got his medium rare.

"Wimp" Allyssa said again and poked Vlad.

"I agree with Gen. Shut up Vampire." Vlad laughed.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Allyssa pretended to cry, but then burst into a fit of laughter. Gen and Vlad followed the suit.

After dinner they went home and soaked in the hot tub for a little bit, Allyssa pulling more of her pranks and picking on her older friend.

"Will you leave me alone?" Gen complained.

"Will you admit that you're in love with Cody?" Allyssa pressed.

"No!"

Vlad watched as the two girls picked on eachother, he knew he should break it up, but he just enjoyed knowing the fact that they though of him as their father, and the two really acted like sisters. He felt warm inside again.

Finally it was time to go to bed, Gen and Allyssa decided to stay in the same room and have a sleep over that night. Vlad sat with them for a moment when the two had actually gon to sleep. He put his arm around Genevieve and looked up at the shadow on the wall.

"I know she's yours… go ahead." Vlad said to the shadow. The shadow stepped off the wall and sat down next to Allyssa and put it's arms around her. It lightened up in the form of a man with green eyes and short white hair, He had a blanked over his shoulders, red with indigo trim and indigo cursive print that read 'Vincent' on it. Vlad reached over and stroked his adopted daughter's hair and kissed her and Geneviece tonight, and the shadow kissed Allyssa goodbye. The two of them left the room to close a day on the wonderful time that the girls had given to Vlad.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading this and if you want to know more about Allyssa and anyone else. Except maybe Gen, i'm still debating weather to include her. Please read Spirits. Happy Father's Day.**

**Kardinal**


End file.
